Temporary Temporal Displacement
by BertaS
Summary: Harry is temporarily displaced in time and chooses to disregard some laws. This is just a slice of life and we will only see from the time he arrives in the past to the time he leaves, we have no way of knowing if anything actually changes on Harry's return to the future. Warnings: Fluff and Nonsense A/N: The only payment I will receive is the warm fuzzy I get when you review.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Temporary Temporal Displacement

Author: BertaS

Date: 2/2/2015

Pairing: None

Rating: PG 13

Word Count: 1360 (+-)

Warnings: Fluff and Nonsense

Summary: Harry is temporarily displaced in time and chooses to disregard some laws. This is just a slice of life and we will only see from the time he arrives in the past to the time he leaves, we have no way of knowing if anything actually changes on Harry's return to the future.

A/N: The only payment I will receive is the warm fuzzy I get when you review.

**Temporary Temporal Displacement**

"Oh, bloody hell! Hold!" the man in red Auror robes shouted as he appeared in a blinding flash of multi-colored light. He then looked around in shock at the tittering students that filled the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He looked at the head table his face going white as he stared at the Headmaster seated there.

"Um, Professor…? I…" He looked around the hall again his eyes picking out certain people.

A tall red-haired young man sitting beside a pretty slightly plumper curly haired version of Ginny Weasley.

An aristocratic sneering blond with a Head Boy badge.

A brace of four first year boys in Gryffindor robes that were glaring at a small sullen boy in hand-me-down Slytherin robes standing beside a pretty red headed Gryffindor girl.

The man sighed and whispered, "Oh boy."

The Headmaster cleared his throat as he stood. "Can I assist you with something young man?"

Harry Potter involuntary time traveler opened his mouth but no sound came out. He closed it and tried again before holding up one finger. "Give me a minute. I need…" he looked at the students closest to him. One of the Ravenclaws was poised as though Harry had interrupted his writing, which his sudden appearance had in fact done. The parchment in front of him only had about five inches of writing on it.

"Can I borrow this?" Harry gestured at the quill and parchment.

The blond slightly spacey boy shrugged as he surrendered his homework with a vague, "Well, I suppose so." He watched intently as the man scribbled several Arithmancy equations on the parchment. When the man paused frowning the boy tapped one of the unknown variables and said, "1969. It's February, which would mean…"

"Ah yes, I see. That would mean…"

"I really must insist on an explanation." The Headmaster said from much closer this time.

As Harry straightened and turned to face the old man who was only about ten feet away two of the Ravenclaw girls pulled the parchment closer. One of them said excitedly, "It's an equation for temporal displacement.

"Hum." said the other, "Apparently inadvertent."

The first concurred, "Yes, and depending on this variable, probably only temporary."

The boy who's homework had been borrowed added, "I think the duration should be less than thirty minutes." He shrugged, "But could be as long as three hours. Depending on what spells were actually involved."

The Headmaster held out his hand. "May I see that, Mister Lovegood?"

"Incendio!"

The girl that was actually holding the parchment squealed as it went up in flames and scattered ashes into a large bowl of mashed potatoes in the middle of the table.

The inadvertent time traveler cleared his throat. "Pursuant to the 1693 Time Travel Code, I should limit my interactions with those of this time as well as Obliviate any that could reasonably figure out how it was done. If my actions cause damage to the time line I would need to arrest myself on my return to my original time." He tilted his head and grinned. "But I was never much for following the rules. I'll probably just write up a report for the Department of Mysteries and let them sort it out."

He patted Lovegood on the back. "I am relying on you three's discretion, Lovegood?" he looked at the girls, "Ladies?"

One of the girls stood. "Septima Vector, a pleasure." She held out her hand. Harry touched it briefly as his mouth fell open. Vector nudged her friend. "He knows something Selene."

Harry's eyes snapped to the other girl before he suddenly grinned. "Xenophilius, you lucky dog you." He squeezed the confused young man's shoulder. "Do me a favor Selene, whenever you work on experimental spell crafting, make sure there is someone else there to help in case of emergency." As she nodded he looked around. "Just as a general safety tip, of course." He turned to the Headmaster. "I figure I can give out safety tips or say things that are just vague or crazy enough that no one will listen anyway." He shrugged. "Shouldn't cause any trouble with the time line at all."

One of the Hufflepuffs at the next table said, "But why would that particular safety tip happen to come to mind just now?"

Harry looked at Selene briefly but significantly. "I have a friend who would have liked her mother to see her off to Hogwarts her first year. But her mum ignored this valuable safety tip and wasn't able to do so."

There were several nods and a loud snort from the Slytherin table before the Headmaster said, "Young man, I will need your name and to know how far you have come and in which direction?"

Harry's eyes narrowed at the man as he said, "I don't think I should say, Albus. After all, you're the one that plays your cards so close to your chest that even you lose sight of them in your beard."

There was another loud snort form the Slytherin Head Boy and Harry glared at him. "Malfoy, you have no idea how much I want to hex your ball off right now. It would avoid a whole lot to aggravation." He huffed. "Probably create a massive paradox though since I am going to blame your spawn for my presence here. I guess I'll just have to resist the temptation."

There was a snicker from the Gryffindor table and Harry added, "Yours too Weasley, they were working together with two others while we gave a demonstration for the new Aurors. He was quite gratified by the looks of shock and disgust on both their faces.

"Ah, Miss Black, you may want to avoid getting that tattoo you are considering." The dark haired violet eyed beauty addressed just raised an eyebrow and Harry added, "Tom Riddle aka Voldemort, is a half blood." Her eyes widened and she exchanged looks with several others including Malfoy.

Harry turned and almost tripped over the four first years Gryffindor boys. The one with messy dark hair and glasses said, "Why do you look so much like me?"

Harry tilted his head and frowned, "Well James, because we are related. And knowing some of the things you and your friends here are going to get up to over the next seven years, I ought to take you over my knee and tan your hide." At the boys huge eyes and Black's snigger he sternly said, "You too Sirius." He stopped and with an odd look on his face added, "And avoid the curtains in the Department of Mysteries. Peter, if you can't keep the secret, don't let them tell you. Remus, you are an alpha, act like it. James, four on one odds is not good form, that's how bullies and dark wizards behave."

There were several gasps and McGonagall started, "Young man surely you are not suggesting…"

Harry snorted, "Don't be ridiculous Minerva. Boys are expected to act like boys, but…" he held up and admonishing finger. "Adults however," he pointed at her and the Headmaster, "are expected to act like adults and get the full story before handing out rewards and punishments."

"But how do you sort out who's telling the truth and who's not?" asked the little red head with her hands on her hips.

Harry grinned at her, "Well as an Auror, that's a Wizarding constable, I use pensive memories and a spell called Priore Incantatem that tests what spells have been cast with a suspects wand. And in the vein of boys should be boys and adults should be adults, friends…" he looked between her and the sullen boy behind her. "Friends should always be friends and forgive each other no matter what they say in the heat of the moment."

Lily reached back and took the boys hand. "Severus is my best friend."

Harry smiled at the boy as he dropped to one knee and reached out to caress Severus' cheek and push his hair away from his face. "Always." He whispered just as the light once again surrounded him and he was returned to his rightful time.

The End


	2. Aftermath

Title: Temporary Temporal Displacement - Aftermath

Author: BertaS

Date: March 2015

Pairing: None

Rating: G

Word Count: 1,000 (+ -)

Warnings: Fluff and Nonsense

Summary: What does Harry find on returning to his rightful time?

A/N: Since there was so much interest in this one I decided to write the aftermath of Harry's little trip through time. Reviews are the only payment I will receive.

**Temporary Temporal Displacement - Aftermath**

Harry stepped into the office and looked around for someone to report his latest adventure to.

One man looked up in surprise before looking around at his colleagues. "How did you get in here?" he asked.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Through the door." He said as he pointed at the door behind him that led to the round entry room with the spinning blue lights. He then shrugged. "I would actually advise you to look into better security."

The Unspeakables just stared at him.

"Anyway, I came here because I don't know who else to report some changes to the time line caused by my inadvertent temporal displacement."

The man blinked. "Changes. To the time line?" he repeated with a bit of a lost look. They now had the attention of the other three people in the room.

"Yes." Harry frowned and rubbed the back of his neck. "Not really sure how many changes. I probably need to ask some questions to see how far reaching they are." His frown deepened. "You're Bode, right?"

The four Unspeakables eyes widened. "How did you know that?" Bode asked.

Harry sighed. "You are one of the changes." He gestured to a chair. "May I? I got a feeling this is going to take a while."

Bode nodded. "Of course. Let me…" he looked at his co-workers. "Anyone know the procedure on this? I've never had anyone actually report themselves." He suddenly grinned. "It's rather exciting."

Harry laughed a bit nervously as he repeated, "Yeah, exciting." He shook his head as he seated himself. "Especially seeing people I know were killed in a war that as far as I can tell didn't happen." He sighed again and mumbled, "Cedric Diggory nearly gave me a heart attack."

A new voice came from the door that if Harry remembered correctly led to the brain room. "You should start with what the young man was doing before being transported through time. How he was transported and in which direction. How long he was there. Who he interacted with and in what way, and how he returned. Then have him innumerate the differences he has noticed so far."

Bode nodded and said, "Yes sir. Thank you sir."

The man snorted, turned and exited the room, obviously returning to whatever he had been doing before.

Harry smirked and asked, "You got a Pensive?"

When the Pensive was provided Harry placed his memories of the last hour and a half in it and joined Bode and one of the other Unspeakables in viewing it. They then spent the next six hours dissecting his every word and action while in the past.

Harry learned what bode and Ms. Smith, as he was told to call the other Unspeakable, knew of those he spoke to as well as others in the Great Hall.

The Lovegoods had three children including the eldest who was named Luna. Phil ran the Quibbler, a well respected if slightly quirky weekly paper, and Selene would actually have been the one to deal with any time distortion issues as that was her specialty but she was on vacation with the family in the far east looking for some animal or other.

Malfoy had two children, Draco and Aurora. Lucius had gone through Auror training and was now working part time as a solicitor. Draco worked in the improper use of magic office and was highly ranked on the dueling circuit, thus the exhibition this morning. As far as Harry could tell without meeting them they had both had a major attitude adjustment.

James Potter and Sirius Black were senior Aurors, as was Harry. Lily was assistant Charms teacher at Hogwarts and had no other children. Harry was not married and as far as anyone knew had no children of his own. But at Thirty one it seemed there was still time for such things.

The Unspeakables knew nothing of Remus Lupin, but they were thrilled to get a glimpse of the world renowned, but somewhat reclusive, Potions Master, Severus Snape as a child. They were unaware of him ever teaching other than taking an apprentice every five years or so. The masters he turned out were some of the best in the world. They did know that he was still friends with the Potter family.

They were extremely excited at Harry comment, "I learned all I know about potions and a lot of defense from him in the other time line." He shrugged. "He taught at Hogwarts for years."

The Longbottom family was almost as large as the Weasley family. As were the Bones and LeStrange families. In fact the Wizarding population was now more than twice what it was before Harry's little trip through time.

When he finally got the nerve to ask, he found out that Tom Riddle had been arrested and placed in Azkaban in the mid seventies. His arrest was credited to Aurors Edger Bones, current Minister of Magic, Alistair Moody, current head of the DMLE, and Charles Potter, current head Auror, as well as several members of the Order of the Phoenix including Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black and Bellatrix LeStrange.

Harry almost chocked he laughed so hard. When he got his breath back he couldn't help but comment, "I really didn't think they would listen."

It was decided that Harry's unintended meddling in time had only made positive changes and no charges would be made against him. The old man from the other room offered him a job and as Harry knowing he would be bored with the simple Auror work accepted.

Being an Unspeakable helped him integrate into the new time line and to get to know his family and friends. It also and allowed him to track down and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes so that when the mad man died in Azkaban three years later they would be assured of him not coming back.

Harry eventually married Luna Lovegood and enjoyed a long and happy life full of love and peace.

The End


	3. Alt Ending

Title: Temporary Temporal Displacement - Alt Ending

Author: BertaS

Date:

Pairing: none

Rating: G

Word Count: 100

Warnings: None

Summary: Had to think about the flip side, if something went wrong, so here is a little Alt Ending drabble. Enjoy and review as that is the only payment I will receive.

**Temporary Temporal Displacement - Alt Ending**

Harry was shocked when he reappeared standing where he had spoken to Severus in what was left Hogwart's Great Hall. As far as he could see: all that he could see, was rubble.

It was the same everywhere he went. The Ministry, Diagon Alley, all of London, Surry and Godric's Hallow were burned out husks. There wasn't even ash left of the Burrow.

It was nothing short of total world devastation.

Harry finally found the only other living being left when he Apparated to the grave yard Voldemort was reborn in.

Thus began the absolute last battle for world domination.

The End


End file.
